Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate generally to test apparatuses and, more particularly, to test apparatuses that are capable of testing memory devices of various interface protocols.
A test board or a test apparatus may include a test controller specialized in a semiconductor device to test a semiconductor device manufactured after a package process. The semiconductor device may be removable from the test board or the test apparatus. When the semiconductor device is mounted on the test board during a test, the test controller may decode a command or data provided from an external entity (e.g., ATE) and may transmit a result of the decoding to the semiconductor device. As a result, an interface of the test controller for performing the test may depend on an interface protocol of the semiconductor device.
The test controller may be specialized in a specific protocol applied to the semiconductor device under test. Accordingly, the test controller may be replaced to test a semiconductor device associated with another protocol. For example, a chip to perform a function of the test controller may be replaced. When the test controller is configured with a field programmable gate array (hereinafter referred to as “FPGA”), a new programmed FPGA may be provided to test the semiconductor device for another interface protocol.
Under a test environment of mass-produced semiconductor devices, lots of time and efforts are required to develop various test controllers. In addition, a general-purpose interface protocol solution is used to flexibly correspond to the test quantity requested.